KHRestyled! Heat Haze Days
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: Starring Yamamoto and Gokudera as the main cast! Vocaloid Song Heat Haze Days inspired this little one-shot that I hope you'll enjoy. "He had to end this. There was no way he could face yet another dead Takeshi lying in front of him.", "An odd melody of wind chimes and horrified shrieks filled the gaps in between the trees." OOC, AU. Picture belongs to respective owner.


Eheh! I have just gained a new addiction to the Kagerou Days playlist. It's so super duper awesome and I couldn't help but feel that it really suited some of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters… I tried to base it off the PV version on youtube but it got kinda awkward. Would you prefer to have the songs as separate one-shots or all combined together? I think individually would be in the best interests of all. :X Actually, I will not be using all of the songs as well as the characters. Can't seem to make it fit their personalities. No mafia shall be mentioned! As per my previous stories: _**ME NO OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR VOCALOID...** Savvy_? Let's start with...

Warning(s): Majorly OOC, Slight AU(?), Pairings, Mentions of Gore and Blood, Some Japanese Speech.

* * *

_Heat Haze Days (Starring Gokudera & Yamamoto)_

* * *

Hayato bolted straight up from his bed and tossed aside the covers hurriedly.

He dressed urgently into his normal attire that lay in a chair next to his bed and cast a spared glance at the clock on the wall as well as the calendar.

In bold red marker, the date August 15th was circled repeatedly. That day was today.

And the time now declared itself to be a little past 12 noon. Just the sufficient amount of time to go and meet up with his friend at the park. And before anyone could mention it, it wasn't a date! Just a meeting to teach that baseball freak his lessons!

He quickly raced out the door, said door shutting with a loud _Bang_!

"Hey Baseball Freak!" Hayato said nonchalantly, not wanting to seem to overly eager to be meeting up with this fool as he slowed his pace down and walked up in a leisurely manner.

Nevertheless, Takeshi, who had been staring blankly up at the sky before Hayato had arrived, perked up at the seemingly unfriendly nickname and faced Hayato with the usual bright smile of his.

"Maa maa, didn't think you would actually get here after I arrived! Doesn't that make you late for once?"

"Don't doubt me! It's just that you came early that's all!" Hayato defended hotly.

"Anyways, want to head down to the swings? It's getting kinda hot just standing here doing nothing whatsoever..."

"Tch, whatever, just my luck that I have to tutor the worst student in class."

* * *

_~Magic Fairy Based Time Skip~_

* * *

"Do you understand this question now, Baseball Freak?" Hayato glared pointedly at his friend.

"You know with the weather like this constantly, I'm kinda starting to really hate summer. This is the worst season to play baseball after all and everyone is falling ill with the flu." Takeshi mumbled, wanting to have not have to answer his friend's question and divert his attention to something else.

"Tch, of course you would say such silly words like that. It will soon pass and before you know it winter is here and you miss the heat of summer." Hayato retorted a little too sharply, annoyed with both the boy beside him who was obviously trying to deflect his attention on the schoolwork at hand and the humid atmosphere surrounding the both of them.

"Maa, it's just like you to say that!" Takeshi grinned broadly as the stray cat on his lap purred loudly in contentment to his constant stroking.

The sun blazed glaringly overhead, making them glad for the tiny bit of respite from sheltering under the trees positioned directly above where they were lazily swinging back and forth while Hayato tried frantically to make the Baseball Freak understand the Trigonometric Equations.

"Ah! Neko-chan! Chotto Matte!" Takeshi sprang off the swings to pursue the cat that had decided to leave its comfortable position on his lap and go off wandering instead.

"Hey Baseball Freak! Don't just run off like that! Wait for me!" Hayato too leaped off the swings to chase after Takeshi who was blindly following the cat, homework all but forgotten.

The raven haired boy ignored the sudden change in traffic light, bright red flashing dangerously, opting to slowly reach out for the cat sitting right in the middle of the road that was somehow looking rather smug with itself.

_Hooooooonk! _The huge truck had just appeared out of nowhere after turning in from the main road and ran straight into the youth.

"Baseball Fre-!" Hayato's call was cut off mid-way as his entire body was splattered a sickening crimson red, clothes clinging to his body.

The overwhelming stench of blood and Takeshi's scent mingled together and permeated the stuffy summer air.

The boy was frozen still on the pavement as Takeshi's last cries echoed distantly in his ears.

'You were supposed to finish that last question then we'd have left...'

"This is all real!" A wavering, shimmering image of the distressed teen mocked beside the prone form of Takeshi's body.

_'Was this what they called the summer Heat Haze?'_ Hayato thought unsteadily.

His world quickly faded to black with those words and thoughts.

Hayato awoke with a start and frantically turned his eyes to the luminous green numbers that flashed 12.03 in the afternoon.

His phone showed that it was actually the 14th of August.

His disbelief was certain and he was completely unsure of what to do about it but decided to go through the same motions as his dream.

* * *

_Skippity, skipping. Time skip._

* * *

"And then this strange creature mocked me! Can you believe it? Was it an UMA of some sort?" Hayato felt a dizzying sense of deja vu as he recounted the incidents of his dream to an attentive Takeshi who were positioned right on the swings again.

Takeshi nodded, appearing to be in deep thought, which was rare for the baseball freak to treat matters so seriously.

The cat flicked its tail and snuggled deeper into Takeshi's lap. It was the exact same scenario that had played out, even with Takeshi stroking it gently.

The cat was finicky and quickly escaped Takeshi's lap. The boy eyed the cat and made a move to go after it but Hayato placed a firm hand in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior but wrote it off as a case of normality for the silverette, the latter grumbling something unintelligibly as he stomped away gruffly.

They stepped off the pathway and were about to walk out the park when a horrified scream from the by-standers greeted them.

They turned uncertainly and were met with several fingers all pointed to the sky as if accusing it of doing something wrong.

Takeshi blinked once and stepped in front of Hayato calmly.

"What do you think you're do-. Oh MY GOD. Takeshi!" Hayato could only manage to choke back a scream.

A metal pole had fallen from the sky above and pierced the boy straight through his chest, sticking out as Takeshi stumbled to the ground.

An odd melody of wind chimes and horrified shrieks blew past Hayato, filling in the gaps between the trees in the park.

In this devastating sight, the carbon copy of Hayato or _Heat Haze _threw his arms up into the air like a mad man, trying to insinuate that this was the real thing.

As the silverette did nothing but stare dazedly and blacked out once more, he thought he saw his friend's body twitch with a faint smile etched on his lips.

* * *

Hayato kept repeating this horrific cycle that seemed to be endless over and over again till he wanted to scream in agony and scream to the heavens to stop this insanity.

Much to his disgust, the same scene kept playing out in front of him. The beginning was a little different each time but every single bloody time all ended up with the same conclusion. Takeshi eluded all of his desperate attempts at saving his friend's life and kept dying.

The worse part was that it kept happening right in front of him and he could do absolutely _nothing_, he was a useless piece of crap that could not do any damage against the hideous _Heat Haze_ that was always in every scenario.

Slipping off the stairs, getting squashed by a window pane, choking, getting flattened, being impaled, getting his guts spewed out for all to see, all the different imaginative torture scenes were terrible scenes to bear witness to, all the blood spilled before him made him want to hurl his guts out and cry his heart out.

After much contemplation, Hayato finally reached a startlingly simple conclusion, he _had _to end this cycle somehow, he couldn't quite bear to lay eyes on yet another dead Takeshi lying before him.

The very same scene happened from the very first beginning that had happened but except this time, right before the truck could even touch Takeshi, Hayato had already shoved him out of the way and taken the truck that had been meant for the raven haired teen.

Hayato caught a short glimpse of that idiot's shocked expression and how his body was all twisted and crumpled, the reflection seen in his horrified eyes.

If that distasteful_ Heat Haze _dared to utter that same meaningless taunt yet again, then maybe it would have been a normal summer's day.

But it all had come to an end today.

The _Heat Haze_ gaped outright at the boy's actions, how could he have been such a total moron?

Hayato's crumpled wreck of a body lay unconsciously in an ever widening pool of blood as he caught sight of another image with another twisted grin beside Takeshi's stock-still body.

_It couldn't be..._

But he finally gave into the darkness and blacked out for the final time.

* * *

Takeshi jerked awake from his bed and gave a melancholic smile.

He muttered softly, "I failed this time too."

The white cat meowed its agreement as Takeshi's _Heat Haze_ companion stood by his side, whispering words of comfort to the distraught boy.

The _Heat Haze _smirked evilly, unseen by Takeshi who had his face buried in his hands and tears flowing down his cheeks, as he tried to console him.

* * *

Heh, I would like to think I did a pretty good job of expressing the characters but maybe its just me... Review please and tell me how you feel towards this story! Next up is **Headphone Actor** starring our favorite pineapple head!


End file.
